Keefe's Bath (Oneshot)
by DefyTheLimes77
Summary: Keefe x reader x bath water. What else needs to be said?


**KEEFE'S BATH**

 **Keefe x reader x bath water**

Keefe stared deeply into my eyes, his gaze expressing his undying love towards me. I stared back at him, greedily taking in the sight of his naked body. I blushed as Keefe wiggled his brows, swinging open the door to the bathroom to reveal a rejuvenating, hot bubble bath.

"Ladies first," he said teasingly, and I giggled softly in response, making my way into the bathtub. I slipped into the water, feeling the bubbles gently caressing my skin. I let the warmth wash over me, exhaling in a sigh of pleasure. Keefe followed me into the bath, scooping up some of the bubbles in the palm of his hand and blowing them in my direction.

"Seriously?" I laughed as one of them popped on my nose.

"They're kisses," he responded, sinking further into the water.

"In that case…" I formed a cup with my hands and scooped up as many bubbles as I could, leaning forward to toss them on him.

"So how are you enjoying… _Keefe's bath?"_ He asked, cracking a toothy grin.

"Keefe's baths are the best baths. They're the only true baths. If you haven't taken a Keefe bath, you have taken no baths," I snorted in amusement. I swam over to the other side of the tub, snuggling up next to Keefe. He smiled at me, loosely slinging his arm over my shoulder in a protective but loving manner. Keefe and I lay in a quiet peace for the next couple of minutes. No words needed to be exchanged to convey the emotions of devotion. I nuzzled his neck, kissing him gently, and Keefe rested his chin on the top of my head.

However, after another while of lying in the bath, Keefe began to drift away from me. I decided not to say anything about it, but I was confused nonetheless.

Keefe briefly dove underwater, only resurfacing 15 seconds later. I was even more puzzled, and finally asked him what he was doing. But, alas, he didn't reply. Instead, he dove underwater again, this time for 30 seconds.

"You're not trying to drown yourself, are you?" I cried out in concern, trying to come up with some other reasonable conclusion but finding none.

"No…" Keefe sighed. He looked distracted, almost embarrassed. I wondered why, and a small suspicion began to form in my gut, making me feel uneasy.

"Then what?"

"I… I don't know."

"Y-you're not… surely you aren't—" I shook my head, taking a deep breath. "You still love me, right?"

"Yes…" Keefe trailed off.

My E/C eyes glistened with hurt. "Babe, don't lie to me. Please. If there's anything going on, be honest with me."

"I…" he drew in a breath. "I think I'm in love with the bath water."

And that was it. In that very instant, my heart and soul shattered. My suspicion had been confirmed, and it was crushing. I thought that he'd be loyal to me forever, that we would eventually get married and live a long, happy life together. It was all so sudden that all I could do was stare in shock.

"Y/N, please, I'm sorry. You're beautiful and talented and perfect but I—I just can't deny this stupid feeling in my chest!"

I choked back a sob and leapt out of the bathtub, grabbing a towel and running out of the bathroom. It was as I slammed the door behind me that I realized I had accidentally snatched Keefe's towel rather than my own, but that only made me sadder. I clutched the towel close, sitting on the floor and wrapping my arms around my knees.

Keefe soon came out of the bathroom after you, sitting down beside me. "Y/N…"

I said nothing.

"Y/N, look, I still love you. And I understand completely if you don't love me anymore, but my love is still undoubtedly there. I… I just don't know. I don't know why I started to feel so damn attracted to the bath water, when I still love you so much. I'm so confused, and ashamed, and I…"

"Stop." I interrupted him. He held his breath nervously.

"Stop," I said again, softer. "I-I'm sorry for acting so impulsively like that. I don't know what came over me, but… maybe we can work this out." I looked at him hopefully, and I saw his eyes instantly light up.

"You… really?" He sniffled. "God, this is why I love you. We're still cool? You still love me?"

"I don't think I could ever stop loving you," I chuckled breathlessly through my tears. I wiped my eyes, before handing Keefe back his towel. "By the way, sorry for taking your towel. I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine. Now, let's get back inside the bathroom. It's cold out here."

I followed Keefe back to the bathroom, the warmth immediately welcoming me back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the water in the bathtub and narrowed my eyes slightly, but nevertheless, I cautiously made my way back into the bath.

Keefe looked a little tense, pondering whether or not he should get back into the bath or not.

"I… I don't really mind it, you know," I broke the silence. "As long as you don't keep anything hidden from me. I think I can deal with a semi-open relationship. Maybe I could even join in, if you know what I mean." I winked at him.

Keefe blushed awkwardly, but I could tell he looked somewhat relieved. He got into the bath once again, hugging me around my waist and running a hand up my body. "Thank you so much for understanding," he grinned. "You're the best, beautiful. I could never love the bath water more than I love you." He pressed me to the wall of the tub, soft lips touching mine. I let out a quiet squeak of surprise, but eagerly leaned into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut. He pulled away to gaze at me, and the look of passion and desire in his icy blue eyes was overwhelming. That expression alone was enough to make me forget everything else except for that very moment; to sweep me away into a world of fantasy.

Contrary to the previous sentence, one question simply wouldn't leave my mind. "Won't the bath water get jealous?" I couldn't help asking, feeling tempted to apologize for ruining the moment.

However, Keefe didn't seem to mind. "Well, technically, haven't we been inside the bath water all this while? I think it's time you got some more attention," He smirked.

"Oh…" I said quietly, face turning red. " _Oh._ "

He laughed. "I'm not sorry. In all seriousness, though, you're chill with it, right?" For a brief moment, he looked unsure, but I was quick to tell him it was fine.

"Of course," I murmured. "But wait, doesn't that mean that, technically, it'll be a threesome?"

Keefe shrugged.

Oh well. That was good enough for me. I leaned forward to kiss him again, and as our lips connected, I felt another spark of ecstasy run down my spine. I pulled back momentarily to gasp for air, eyes hazy with lust. "I want you," I breathed.

Keefe licked his lips. "And I'll take you."


End file.
